Taken in the Night
by Edwardbellsnessi
Summary: A girl with a hard family. A guy with a hard life. Go figure that they are bound to meet.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to SM. Enjoy.**

"Do you really think that after what you've done, I'll forgive you?" Charlie screamed at Renee. She cheated on him with another member. He's done it as well so this is a normal argument. Every argument between these two is normal

We were sitting at the table in the main dining room of our three story home. I prefer a country side ranch with land, but with my dad being a mafia boss, bigger is better. I'm getting used this at this point; all this screaming and fighting. I'm just focusing on the steak and potatoes on my plate and ignoring them. I look down at my dress.

My dress is a simple black long sleeve maxi dress. I'd rather wear sweatpants and a shirt but Charlie wants his family to look good by his side, even if we are sitting in our house.

I finish my food and look at my parents. They continue to go back and forth and I get bored easily. So, I pick my spoon off my plate and drop it because if I yell I'll get scolded at. They both stop to look at me.

"May I be excused?" I ask as I grab the napkin from the side of my plate and wipe my face.

"Yes you may." My mother says. I thank her and bid them both goodnights.

"You didn't ask me! Does my opinion not matter?" Charlie yelled at me. I stood up in shock. Well I guess if he is in a bad mood towards mom it is taken out on me as well. _Don't have to be a dick, Charlie._ "Excuse me, Isabella Marie Salvati?" My face paled. Oh no. I can't believe I said that aloud. No one talks to him that way with the power he has.

"Papa I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." I say and my mind goes haywire. I feel like I'm going to throw up because I'm so scared.

" _Puttana ingrate!"_ He roared. I jumped and tears swam through my eyes. He charges around the table and I walk slowly back. He makes it to me faster than I can walk back in heels. He grabs me by the neck and slams me against the wall. I yelp as I feel a wave of pain radiate through my head as my head hits the wall and I feel bobby pins stab into my scalp. I call out for my mom but she sits there.

"You need to remember who you are talking to, _piccola ragazza._ " He whispers in my ear, venom lacing itself through with every word said. I look into his eyes and see anger glazed over. His normal brown eyes are now dilated to the point that I only see black. He squeezes my neck harder, releases it, and takes a step back. I slump forward and heave. After I catch my breath, I stand up straight and rub my neck with tears running down my face. "Never call me out of my name again Isabella. You will regret it. Understand?" I nod slowly not wanting to cause pain in my neck. His eyes widen and he smacks me so hard that my body turns and falls to the floor because of the force. "Answer me properly!" He screams.

"Yes sir!" I sob out clutching my cheek. I stand up and wipe my face.

"Now leave my sight." I stand up and run to my room on the other side of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning and my face is streaked with tears. I stare at the ceiling and think of my father's behavior last night. It's normal when my mother and father argue for him to take it out on me. I try to not to let myself in the middle of things but somehow I always manage to be the one hurt, even if I wasn't the problem starter.

I sit up in my bed and look around. My room has grey painted walls with one wall full of books. My four poster bed is against the wall with white silky sheets and a white comforter. Directly across from my bed is a huge flat screen TV on the wall. My dresser is under that and next to the dresser is double doors into my closet full of clothes I never want to wear. On the other side of my dresser is my bathroom. The only part I truly like of my room is my library.

My books are my babies. When father is out of town and mom is out somewhere getting drunk, I sit in my bed and read all day. I have my personal maid Angela bring me food when I need it. She doesn't need too but I appreciate when she does. When she does, I give her a break, let her eat with me, and she watches TV or tries on my clothes to model for me. Sometimes she wants me to read to her and I oblige. She is a little over five feet tall and has long brown hair and brown eyes. She is sixteen, which is three years younger than me and her family has been working for us for decades. If I move out, I'm taking her with me. She doesn't deserve to stay here.

I finally build up the strength to get out of bed. I grab my phone off the night stand next to my bed and check the time. _7:36._ I walk to my bathroom and turn on the lights. I look in the mirror. I gasp as my reflection stares back at me with pain in its eyes.

There is a huge bruise making an appearance on my face and bruises on my neck. My hair is curly dark brown hair is all over the place. My hazel eyes are tinted red with lack of sleep and all the crying. I have a full bottom lip and moderate sized upper lip. I'm curvy but in shape. My mom makes me work out because the whole family needs to look their best. I have my mom's heart shaped face and eyes and have my dad's hair color. I look at my bruises one more time with disgust and then turn away to get in my bathtub.

After I finish bathing, I go do my makeup. I make sure to cover all the marks from yesterday, as I don't want to reminisce if people ask about it and to make sure no one knows about what happens behind closed doors in the Salvati household. I leave my bathroom and see an outfit picked out for me, lying on my bed. It is a black pants suit. I put on as well as undergarments. I go back in my bathroom, straighten my hair, and put it in a high bun. I grab black heels to match my outfit and put them on. Once I'm done getting ready, I go downstairs to eat.

I reach the dining room and see more than just my mother and father seated. There are four other men seated and are in a heated discussion with my father. As my heels click on the marble floor, everybody looks up at me. I nod to be polite and wave. I don't pay attention to the faces but one. The one closest to my dad has bronze messy yet controlled hair with piercing green eyes. They are staring directly into mine. His sharp jawline clenches and his face turns back to my fathers. I sit next to my mother and wait until my father says I can eat. I look at him for approval and he nods. I eat the breakfast on my plate and make sure to keep my eyes down and not to talk unless spoken to.

I get done eating and pat my lips with the napkin, making sure not to mess up my red lipstick.

"When you are ready you can take her." My father says. I don't react to it since I assume he isn't talking to me. As I grab my cup of orange juice and drink out of it, my dad clears his throat. I set my cup down on the table I look up at him. He glares and I straighten my posture. "Goodbye Isabella." I furrow my eyebrows and tilt my head confused. I look to my dad's side and see that the men next to him have disappeared and I feel hands grab my arms and stand me up. "Don't be difficult". I look at my mother and start to resist.

"Mother, you're just going to let these men take me!" I yell and try to get out of their grasps. "Father!" I scream and he flicks his wrist and the men drag me out.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm getting dragged down the hall and I keep screaming for my mother. After a long time struggling against these men, I finally give up as we pass the gates of the estate. I start crying out of feeling of betrayal.

There isn't a point to struggle since I know that nobody will help me because they are all under Charlie's command. They drag me to a black SUV, completely ironic, and throw me in the back seat. I head hits the black leather seats and I grimace as my cheek comes in contact with it. After the hit last night, it's pretty tender.

I am sat in the middle and I have two hands pinning my wrist down. I look to my left and I see a guy with blonde shoulder length hair. He's looking ahead so I don't really get to see any features. His build is pretty muscular through his suit. I turn my head the other way to see the hulk. He is huge and has curly brown hair. I turn straight ahead and glare out of the windshield. As I stare ahead, I notice that the bronze haired man isn't in the car with us, but instead an extreme blonde haired man is sitting in the driver seat speeding off.

"Sorry for this." A deep voice whispered next to me and all I felt was a prick in my neck and I fell into darkness.

TITN-TITN-TITN

I feel someone carrying me but I feel so light right now. I slowly open my eyes and see that it's dark out. I slowly blink feeling drowsy and take in my surroundings. I see a mansion and my eyes widen a little bit. The place is unbelievable. There are glass windows all surrounding the entrance as the person carries me up a marble staircase. I hear a water fall nearby. I let the sound of water hitting rocks lull me to sleep.

TITN-TITN-TITN

I wake up in a soft bed. My eyes slowly adjust to the sunlight and I sat up to look around me. On my right was a paneled wall built in drawers with a door on in the corner. Ahead of me were French doors leading to a balcony. To my left was another set of French doors but frosted doors. I rubbed my head, feeling a slight throb. I recall all that happened and jumped out of the bed only to fall. There are steps up to the bed and I missed them. My body hit the floor and I grimaced. At least it was soft carpet instead of marble. I huff, stand up, and walk to the double doors that led to the balcony. I tugged on the doors but they, of course, were locked. I pulled as hard as I could but they still wouldn't budge.

"Unfortunately, as you can tell, those doors are locked; and locked doors usually don't open." A deep smooth voice said behind me. I froze and slowly turned around. There stood the man that was at my father's table. He was standing by the frosted doors.

He stood about a foot taller than my five foot four stature. He looked the same as I saw him last except he was sporting a five o'clock shadow. He was wearing a dark grey suit unbuttoned with a vest underneath. I get done checking him out and look up. His green eyes stared into my hazel eyes. "I'm not stupid. I know that." I say with venom laced in my voice. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh. You're a feisty one aren't you?" He says sarcastically. "Well attitude doesn't look cute on you little girl. Being rude is going to only going to come back around." He stays taking slow menacing steps towards me.

"What a gentleman."I whispered in Italian. He glared at me as I spoke under my breath. I stepped back and he stepped towards me patiently. Soon my back hit the wall and he was about a foot away from me. "Stay away from me." I hiss out. He grabbed my chin and lifts it up gently. He lowered his face down to mine and looked me in the eyes.

"If I were you, I'd learn to keep my mouth shut, _bambino."_ He whispered the last word in my ear. I blushed. His mouthwatering cologne filled my nose and my eyes fluttered slightly. God, his voice and smell is sexy. He backed away and sat on the bed. I ridded my head of those thoughts. He is gorgeous and smells delicious but that doesn't make up for his rudeness and the fact that he took me from my home. I glare at him.

"I'm not a baby." I say, cross my arms over my chest, and glare at him. He laughs. He actually has the audacity to laugh at me.

"Well for starters, you are acting like one and you are almost young enough to be one." He says rubbing his hand over his jaw, soon resting head in his large hand.

"I am almost twenty years old." I say with attitude as I put my hands through my hair. My hair was in a bun and now it isn't. I furrow my eyebrows and look down. I am wearing a white long sleeve button down shirt that reaches my lower thighs. I slowly look up at Mr. A hole and point a finger at him. "You undressed me?!" I yell at him and charge towards him. I push him down on the bed and straddle his stomach. I grab his neck and start yelling. "I am a woman with dignity and you put your abnormally large hands on my body? You are a filthy man!" He rolls his eyes and next thing I know, I'm under him and his straddling my body while holding my hands above my head.

"My abnormally large hands you say? Wow, how observant of you." He laughed in my face. I struggle trying to put my hands around his neck again, where they belong. "By the way, I didn't undress you, my maid did." He said and got off of me. I sat up and rolled my eyes. "The bathroom is through those doors," he points at the frosted doors, "There will be an outfit waiting for you on the bed." He walks towards the bedroom door.

"What's your name anyways?" I ask. I've just been calling him douche bag in my head all this time.

"Edward." I ask what his last name is. "You don't need to know." I glare at him and walk to the bathroom and open the doors.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry it's so short. I've been so busy, but I promise to have a longer chapter next Sunday._**

 _Holy crap._

This bathroom is literally the best I've ever seen. There is dark marble flooring which goes up the stairs of the huge Jacuzzi on the right. There is a huge walk in shower with a rainfall showerhead. I look to my left and there is a door. I open it and it is a humongous walk in closet. I look around and find no clothes my size because I'm not a buff, tall man. So I ended up grabbing one of his silky black dress shirts and boxer shorts.

I walk back into the bathroom and jump. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub was none other than Edward himself. "Jesus, you can't keep scaring people." I yell and it echoes around the large room. "I could've been naked." He raises his eyebrows.

"My house, I do what I want. By the way, I wouldn't mind that." He points out. I roll my eyes and ask what he needs. "I came here to give you this." He points next to him and I see body wash, shampoo, conditioner, and razors.

"Thanks." I say and shift my weight from foot to foot. "Is there any other reason you're here? I'd like to have some privacy and time away from you." I say as I put a hand on my hip and tuck the clothes against my side.

"Watch your mouth, little girl. You should be sleeping in the basement." He spits at me. I wince as his little nice demeanor changes and his eyes harden.

I start to get flashbacks to when my dad said that before he hit me. I grab my neck and back up.

"Please don't hurt me. I promise to be better." I plead as I hit the door behind me and slide down the wall. I start to shake and cry. I stare at him as he gasps and walks over to me. "I'm begging you!" I sob out and hold my hands in front of me. He grabs my wrist gently, places kisses on my wrist, and pulls me in his arms. I sob into his broad shoulder and wrap my arms around him. I don't know why I'm this affectionate towards a stranger who took me, but with never hearing an "I love you" from my parents since I was 9 and being tossed around by my father and mother, a hug feels good.

I sit in his lap for a little bit and calm down.

"Who hurt you?" He whispered in my ear. I took a deep breath and pulled away.

"T-the same person w-who you t-took me from." I say and lean against the door again. His eyes widened then squinted as they filled with anger.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." He whispers out. "A real man doesn't put his hands on his daughter or women in general." I sit there and stare at him as he pulled out his phone and typed rapidly. He stood up and walked to the bathtub and turned on the water. I didn't move a muscle as he did everything. He walked over to me, picked me up, and set me on the edge of the bath. "I'll leave you to bathe. If you need anything, there is a button by the nozzle." He points and I nod. He stands up and walks towards the doors.

"Thank you." I whisper. He stops and turns around. He nods and slightly smiles.

 _ **Please do not comment that she is over-reacting. PTSD can happen to anybody. Thank you for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5

I relaxed in the bathtub after I got done washing up. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Are you almost done in there? I have to talk to you." Edward's voice echoed through the bathroom as he stood outside the door. I unplugged the tub and told him that I was getting dressed. I dried off and put on Edward's clothes. I opened the doors in the bathroom and he was sitting on the bed. He looked up and patted the bed. I walked over and sat down.

"So I have a couple questions for you." I nod and raise my eyebrows. "Did you that your dad was losing money?"

"No. He never talks about business with me. Not that I listen when he speaks anyways." I reply. Edward nods slowly and I can see the corners of his mouth twitch, then his expression dropped.

"That's why he sold you to me." I gasp. My eyes start to water and I look down at my laps, playing with my hands. The gears started to shift in my head.

"You are no better than he is!" I erupt. "You are the one who accepted the offer! What are you planning to do with me anyways?" I accuse him as the anger courses through my veins. I look at Edward and he looks taken back.

"First of all, Isabella, watch your tone because I didn't raise my voice with you." He said in a deathly calm voice. "Second, I had no choice." I start to interrupt him but he holds a hand up. "It was that or he was going to sabotage my family." I nod in understanding. "I'm not saying that it was right for me to 'buy' you, but I didn't think it through thoroughly because my family was at stake." His eyes are swimming with emotion as he speaks about his family. At this point, all I can do is nod in understanding.

"Sorry for exploding, but you have to understand my confusion and distress through all of this. This is a huge change and I didn't ask for all this." I say as I stand up and walk to the balcony doors and look out along the landscape. I hear his footsteps until he is standing next to me.

"I understand." He says and I feel his eyes seeking looking at me so I turn to him. "Another question," I turn to him with curious eyes. "Would you marry me?"

All the blood rushes out my face and I stutter trying to ask why he asked that. I don't even know the guy.

"I'm serious. I've been planning to take down your dad and I want to go to all extents to make sure this goes according to plan." He says trying to reassure me. I hesitate my answer and think about it for a moment. After what feels like forever.

"Yes."


End file.
